Unusual Circumstances
by Xx-DarkxXxMoon-xX
Summary: The most shameful and awkward thing happened to me last night. Uchiha Sasuke and I were drunk... you fill in the blanks. Killing him is out, escaping the country is out, too... I guess all that's left to do is ignore him and hope he goes away. SasuSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

**MOST UNLIKELY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Sakura**

The sound of an alarm clock screeching inside my head jerked me awake. My eyes were crusted over with sleep and sweat was making my shirt stick to my neck. Opening my eyes took so much effort that I became exhausted all over again. My body was sore and my head was throbbing with every beat of my heart.

For a moment, I was seized with a crippling sense of terror. What happened? What was wrong with me?

Almost immediately I was laughing at myself. My paranoia seemed to be increasing quite a bit as of recently.

Without opening my eyes, I began to move around. The cold sheets pressed into the skin of my bare legs and stomach, and and I began to shiver all over.

I heard my roommate, Ino, moving around silently, getting ready for class. The alarm clock was slammed off almost immediately, the offending noise cut off sharply.

Due to how terrible I was feeling, I decided I would wait until she left to get ready for class.

I turned over, groaning loudly to myself as the cold sheet pressed into more of my bare skin.

"Good, you're awake." said a distinctly familiar, very _not_ Ino voice.

I screamed silently inside my head as I hesitantly opened my eyes. My eyes became assaulted with posters of every kind. Motorcycles, naked women, bands, ect. Definitely nothing you would find on my walls in my dorm room.

To my utter horror, the coldness of the room was due to the fact that I was not wearing even a stitch of clothing.

I swallowed my pride—along with the terrible taste in my mouth—and raised myself into a sitting position, wrapping the sheet around my bare body firmly.

"Yeah," I murmured, avoiding his eyes.

It wasn't that I didn't know this guy. Everyone knew him. He was the guy that every girl secretely wanted, but none could have. He was the guy that everyone was afraid of. He was the one that was smart in all the good and bad ways. The one that always got in trouble. He was the guy that had tattoos from his wrists to his shoulders. The one that wore black jeans and boots. His black hair was always spiked like a chicken's ass, he had two or three sets of earrings in each ear, and an attitude that made you shake inside.

My clothes and shoes lay on the bed next to him, folded and neat. You could hardly tell that they had been worn the day before.

My shame rose up sharply in my throat as I reached for my garments. I began to pull them on silently, feeling my eyes burn from I refused to let fall

Sasuke stood and walked around his bedroom, searching for his boots, I presume. He looked everywhere but at me while I dressed. This much I was thankful for.

He cleared his throat, getting my attention. I finally looked into his eyes, nearly catching my breath at the memory that surfaced from last night.

"Listen, I don't mean to rush you out, but I've got to be at work in 20 minutes, so..." He trailed off, letting me fill in the blanks for myself.

"I wasn't planning on staying."

Understanding crossed his face, "Oh."

A long silence filled the room, in which we just stared at one another, the awkwardness apparent between us.

Finally, I broke eye-contact and stood, brushing my hair out with my fingers, getting them caught in the snarls.

"Do you, um, need a ride?" He asked, scratching the back of his head (which was home to perfectly spiked hair).

"Wouldn't your girlfriend see us together?" I asked, letting the disgust show in my voice.

He smirked at my tone, "That won't be a problem, seeing as I don't have a girlfriend."

I was confused for a moment. Hadn't that been his girlfriend at the party last night? Maybe there was something about an argument...?

I stopped trying to remember quickly. My head was pounding from the intense effort.

"Hmmm," I said, absently, turning to the door.

I could hear his keys shaking as he pulled them out and glided past me, opening the door and locking it smoothly. His eyes burned into mine for a moment, and then he slipped out the door, beckoning me to follow him.

I sucked in a deep breath and followed him, closing the door behind me as I began my walk of shame.

It was still early in the morning, probably not even seven yet. People were just now starting to get up and out of their rooms. I kept my head down as I walked out of the apartment building, not making eye-contact with any of the guys that passed by. I just hoped that no one recognized me.

Sasuke was waiting for me in the parking lot, a helmet balanced between his arm and leg as he sat on his motorcycle.

I hesitated for a moment at the end of the sidewalk, contemplating the odds of someone I know seeing me around this dorm. The odds were high.

So I walked across the remaining few feet of sidewalk between us and took the helmet. I saw his smirk briefly before I slid onto the seat behind him and jammed the horrendous shell onto my bed-mussed head.

He brought the bike to life, and I was surprised to hear that it barely made a sound at all. It wasn't disgustingly loud, like most bikes were.

I had no clue what to do with my hands, so I crossed my arms stiffly. Before we moved, I saw him glance over his shoulder at me, amusement lighting his dark eyes.

Irritation flooded through me, "What?" I snapped.

The corners of his eyes crinkled as his grin widened, "You may want to hold on."

And then he kicked the bike off. I nearly screamed at the sudden, jerky movement as the bike sped off. My arms encircled his waste in a strangle hold as I tried to regain my balance.

"Bastard," I murmured under my breath as he turned, heading in the direction of the girls' dorms.

Students were crowding the sidewalks, backpacks slung lazily over their shoulders. Some were in large groups, others only couples. No one was ever alone in college, it seemed.

The campus was rather large, with coffee shops and small places to grab food set up everywhere. There were several intersections, each guarded by a cross guard in a bright orange vest.

Sasuke sidled the bike up to one of those intersections, stopping jerkily so that I was thrown fully against his back. I could feel his muscles ripple beneath the contact of our bodies. I almost shivered.

That warm fuzzy feeling evaporated quite quickly, however, when Sasuke's on-again-off-again girlfriend passed in front of the motorcycle, stopping to scrutinize the both of us.

I could feel his muscles tense as he said, "Karin."

She pointed a very sharp, very red painted fingernail toward me and spoke as if I weren't even there, "Who the fuck is _she_?"

Karin is not a small girl. In fact, she's quite strong. She's tall and lean, toned and muscular. The heels she wears on a daily basis make her even taller, and much more intimidating. She has long burgundy hair that sashays down her back like waves. She was beautiful, no denying her that. But the way her face had contorted made me consider a different way of describing her.

"Move, Karin." Sasuke said tiredly, muscles bunching in his back.

The cross guard, still holding his STOP sign up, walked over to Karin. He had an irritated look on his face, and I could tell this scene was about to get about a million times worse.

"Oh, fuck." I said quietly. Sasuke's back tensed and then relaxed as if he were trying to hold back laughter.

Anger lit inside me like gasoline. He thought this was _funny?_ I would _show _him funny!

"Miss, could you please get out of the street, other cars are trying to pass." The cross guard said, hostility oozing from his voice.

"Well, Sasuke?" Karin shouted, still pointing her sharp finger at me.

"Move," replied Sasuke.

I was so relieved that Sasuke had given me the helmet. I was completely unidentifiable to her, or anyone else, really.

Many minutes—filled with much honking, screaming on Karin's part, and back-up requested by the cross guard—later, Sasuke and I were crossing the intersection, listening to Karin scream obscenities behind us.

The last thing I heard her say was, "Fuck you! You stupid son of a—"

I shook my head, still trembling with silent anger.

We reached my dorm without incident (I cringed at the thought of another person causing a scene).

Sasuke cruised merrily up to the front of my dorm and stopped, putting one booted foot on the ground to brace us.

I scrambled off the bike as quickly as possible, and clawed the ridiculous helmet off of my head.

He need only one look at my face to tell that I was pissed.

"Sorry about her," He said, shaking his head, "she can be a real—"

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you," I interrupted hotly, "but you really need to deal with psychopathic ex-girlfriend's before you fuck someone else."

He didn't seem bothered by my comment in the least.

I turned and scrambled up the sidewalk toward my dorm.

"Sakura," He called after me.

I contemplated just ignoring him. Not giving him the satisfaction of having the last word in this. But my body responded to his voice before I could make a rational decision, and I turned to look at him solemnly.

"I know what you're thinking," His eyes were sharp and intelligent as he stared into my eyes, unblinkingly, "and I just thought you should know, what happened last night, does not happen often."

Snappy comments of every kind poised on the tip of my tongue; I opened my mouth to say one of them, only to watch as he slid the helmet that I was just wearing down over his head. He turned toward the road and kicked the bike off, speeding away. Leaving me there with my mouth gaping open.

And that was just the beginning.

**Tell me if I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all!**

**So I decided to update like you wanted. Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I know there weren't very many but they make me very, _VERY _happy. I'm going to do every other chapter in the other person's point of view. That's why this one is in Sasuke's. I know that he is a little OOC, but originally he wasn't going to be anyone close to Sasuke, and Sakura wasn't going to be Sakura, if that makes any sense LOL. I don't know how long this story is going to be, but, bear with me!**

**And sorry about the same chapter thing. I'm trying to get a hold on this system... It's kinda weird. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

**Sasuke**

There are many things that I am. A mechanic, a bad ass, relatively intelligent, and a college student. But I am not smart. And if taking advantage of an inebriated teenager is any indication of that statement, well, I told you so.

Everybody knows her, she's a freaking legend for god's sake. She's like the sexy librarian. A _tease_ would be my definition for her. Even in her drunken state, she was still playing hard-to-get like a fucking pro.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not proud of what I did last night (and I do remember _every_ _single_ detail) but if I go down in history, I'm not complaining.

That isn't to say, however, that I hadn't had a few (_way too damn many_) drinks the night before as well. So, to be fair, the blame probably didn't rest completely on my shoulders.

I wonder if she knows the effect she has on men. She was either totally clueless, or completely manipulative. I couldn't tell if I was getting _her_ in bed, or if she was getting _me_.

That is, until this morning. She looked completely ashamed of herself. I could have sworn she was crying.

That's something that I'm not used to. There are many things that women do the morning after, but crying isn't one of them. Karin was always ready for round six. And, believe it or not, I'm a five round kind of guy.

I could tell the rumors were making their rounds. While taking Sakura back to her dorm, I could see _a lot_ of glances thrown our way. Some were even blatantly staring.

Reining Karin in was going to be _Hell_.

Shaking my head, I pulled my bike up behind Ichiraku's Garage, and went inside.

"TEME!" A very eccentric blond yelled from under the hood of a very old Cadillac.

"Hn."

"Hey, Bastard, I wasn't finished talking to you!"

I rolled my eyes and clenched my teeth tightly. This was not the morning for Naruto and his loud ass mouth.

I tapped lightly on Ichiraku's door, and entered when he told me I could.

"Ah, Sasuke," Ichiraku said, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Hn." I nodded.

"Change the oil on car three, rotate the tires on car one, and fix the radio in car five. Can you get all of that done by the end of the day?"

I raised my eyebrows. It sounded like a lot of work.

"I'll pay you overtime, don't worry about that. We're just a little crunched for time, is all."

"I can do it." I say shortly, turning to leave his office.

"Thank you. You are the best."

I got started immediately, falling into the familiar rhythm of work.

"Hey, Bastard!" Naruto yelled from across the garage, "Karin's on a rampage this morning."

I rolled my eyes. Like I didn't already know. My phone vibrated in my pocket incessantly until I finally turned it off.

"Shut up, Idiot."

"HEY! What did I do?"

I chucked a wrench over my shoulder, aiming for his groin. By the shriek and the sound of metal scratching, I'm assuming I missed.

"Why, you son of a bitch! Now I have to buff out the scratch you made!"

I smirked to myself, closing the hood on car three.

Naruto continued to grumble to himself all through the rest of the day.

While I worked, I could feel my mind wandering toward a certain pink haired girl.

She was so... damn annoying, now that I wasn't drunk anymore. She kept pointedly talking about my supposed _girlfriend_, making those little scrunched up facial expressions. Like she was in charge of what I did or something.

I shook my head. It was time to get stupid women off of my mind and focus on what I was going to do tonight.

* * *

><p>"Sasu-chan, we need to talk." said a very annoying voice.<p>

Karin was standing over me, tapping her fingers on the bar as if she expected something of me. My teeth gritted automatically.

Don't get me wrong, the sex with Karin was great—she was not afraid to experiment—but it wasn't enough. A one night stand is great, fuck buddies even better, but this was beginning to seem more like a relationship. I shuddered at the frightening word.

"We've talked." I stated shortly, turning my attention to the conversation Naruto was holding with Kiba about Ninjas. Apparently, Kakashi-sensei was having a course on them next semester and Naruto was dying to get in.

"No we haven't!" She stomped her foot.

One of the many annoying things about Karin: she never shuts up. She just talks, and talks, and talks... you get the point.

I sighed irritably, "There's nothing to talk about."

"I wanna get back together." She batted her eyelashes, attempting to be sexy. _Alluring_, is what she calls it (don't ask me how I know these terrible, terrible things).

"No." I stood from the bar, bringing my beer with me.

"Hey, Teme, where you going?" Naruto whined.

"Home."

"But you just got here!" He complained loudly.

He was right. I had just ordered my first beer when Karin—the bitch—demanded my attention.

"And now I'm leaving." I tipped the bartender, and then turned to leave.

When I got outside I leaned up against the side of the building. To my dismay, I could hear the click of her heels as she sashayed up beside me.

"Sasu-chan..." She purred, sliding her hand up my shoulder to tangle in my hair. I shivered; but _not_ in a good way.

"Enough, Karin. Stop stalking me, it's annoying."

"Sasu-chan... Won't you miss me?" She batted her eyes.

_As if_, "Hn."

I shrugged myself off of the wall and walked toward the front of the building. I knew she'd follow me. She always did. I hated it, despised it even. But if I could get to my bike fast enough, it wouldn't cause too much irritation.

"Forehead! Stop complaining and get drunk with me!"

A laugh, "I have bad experiences with getting drunk."

I rounded the corner, heading straight for my bike.

Sakura was standing in front of it, frozen, a look of fear on her face.

I smirked to myself, "Take a picture," She jumped and spun around, her green eyes sparkling, "it'll last longer."

"Oh, um..."

My shoulder brushed her's as I passed to collect my helmet.

"Look, Sasuke, about this morning..."

"Hn. Don't worry about it."

I could feel her confusion.

"We were drunk. It was nothing, right?"

"Um," She cocked her head to the side, "right."

I slid down on my bike and kicked it off. I nodded my head to her as I backed up.

She was still standing there when I drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Sakura**

I just had to stop thinking about this. I _had_ to. Every time I thought about Sasuke and what happened between us, I could feel shame burning in the back of my throat.

_It's called bile_, my inner self corrected angrily. She wasn't happy with me. She wanted to beat down Sasuke and then tackle him and throw him on the bed and...

_Fuck like bunnies?_

I cringed at her crudeness. It was time to forget about Sasuke. It was time to put my mistakes behind me. Now that he was no longer at the bar, I was in no danger of going home with him again.

With my resolution, I slammed through the door of the bar and joined my friends.

"Sakura, sweetie, drink this."

I groaned pathetically, rolling over so that my stomach pressed against something cold. I felt so horrible that I didn't bother making any noise at the offending temperature.

"Sweetie you have to drink something, you need fluids. If you drink this, I'll bring you some coffee..." the voice tried again, this time bribing me.

It worked. I needed coffee to soothe my nefarious hangover.

My head throbbed as I forced myself into a sitting position. I felt even worse as I watched the world pitch and roll around me.

Ino handed me a tall glass of water and I managed a small, sick smile in thanks.

"How do you feel? 'Cuz you look like hell."

"Thanks ever so much."

Ino smiled ruefully, "You can't be that bad. You're well enough to be sarcastic."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll still be sarcastic when your hair is white and wiry."

She gasped, "Never! It won't happen Sakura!"

I laughed a little at her, but it made me feel even worse (if that were even possible) so I quickly stopped.

I took the quiet moment as my opportunity to analyze my surroundings. I was in our bathroom, a pillow and blanket both rumpled from where I had been previously sleeping. Obviously, I'd been getting rather cozy with the toilet last night.

"So, I guess I should tell you about last night because you don't remember."

I raised my eyebrows, "How would you know if I remembered anything or not?"

I watched her swallow nervously and suddenly began to fear for my life, "Because you haven't fled the country yet."

"Oh, Kami, Ino what did I do?"

"Well, it started with singing Brad Paisley on one of the tables—which is admittedly not your best tune. After that you began to give a strip tease..." I put my face in my hands and began to moan pitifully, "And then later you told the entire bar who you fucked last night and exactly what you thought about Karin-the-Anal-Whore."

"Oh, Kami, I'm gonna die. She's gonna _kill _me."

"Quite the understatement. Ten minutes after I got you safely out of the bar and on our way back here, she had already torn through the bar searching for you."

Terror so intense it was surprising

"What am I gonna _do_? I can't believe I did this. Oh, Kami, I am so screwed."

"No you're not because, like, I've thought ahead."

I raised a brow at her doubtfully.

"If you hang out with Temari all the time, Karin-the-Anal-Whore can't touch you!"

I bit my lip. It sounded...hopeful.

And like the only thing I _could _possibly do.

"You know, Pig, it's not a terrible idea. Good girl." I patted her head, smirking at her deviously.

"Gah, Forehead! What is your issue? I'm not your bitch!"

I could feel a smart ass remark about to make its appearance, but at that same moment, the room began to shift around me violently and I groped desperately at the toilet again.

After painstakingly emptying everything in my system, I spread out on the cold tile to wait out the horrors of my hangover.

I spent the rest of the morning on the floor, with Ino checking on me every so often. As soon as I could move around without getting sick, I was up and moving around.

Ino isn't in our room when I come out of the bathroom. She probably left for her classes. After taking a long shower and brushing my teeth (for about a million seconds) I get dressed and head out.

I pushed a few strands of hair away from my face as I made my way down the sidewalk, heading in the direction of the fine arts building. I may have missed my morning classes, but I refuse to be late to this one.

Art was definitely one of my favorite classes. Right now we were working on a joint project with any person of our choosing. I was extremely good at drawing landscapes, and my charcoal work was as good as it was ever going to get. I decided to partner with Sai, a boy who specialized in a type of Japanese ink art. I figured that our combined work would turn out beautifully.

I was just a few steps from the door of the building when I felt a hand clamp down on my elbow. Fingernails filed to the point of lethal dug into my skin, and I knew without confirming that Karin had found me.

"Hello, Pinky." snarled her voice. There was something about it that was distinctly nasal.

"Sup," I replied sarcastically, turning to face her.

"How's Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't know." I replied stonily.

"That's not what I heard." She sneered at me.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy, Karin?" I was annoyed. I really didn't understand what this girl's problem is. And what's more, I didn't understand what Sasuke saw in her.

_You know exactly what he saw _in _her._ My inner reprimanded quickly.

I couldn't find it in myself to disagree.

"Jealous of what, Pinky? _You?_" She attempted to laugh at her own joke. As if anyone around would think it were funny. Maybe she was used to being surrounded by people all of the time. Right now her entourage was suspiciously absent.

Suddenly it clicked for me. I felt rather stupid for not figuring it out sooner.

"Oh, I see." I muttered to myself.

"What the fuck are you talking about? There's something really fucked up in your head, Pinky."

"Your friends don't know that Sasuke dumped you, do they?" I smirked at her, watching as the smug expression slipped off of her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snarled quickly, darting a look over her shoulder, "we didn't break up."

"Right," I shook my head, "whatever helps you sleep at night."

I began to walk into the building, but she yanked me back by my shirt. I clenched my teeth tightly in annoyance. Snapping was not an uncommon thing for me, and unfortunately I could feel the beginning of an explosion.

"Now you listen to me, _Pinky_," She snapped into my face, "Sasuke doesn't want anything to do with you. He only slept with you to make me jealous. He's a bit angry now because I just felt sorry for him because he slept with someone so _beneath_ him." I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing, "Stay away from Sasuke. I will make your life a living hell if you don't. Get it, _Pinky_? Or do I need to spell it out?"

I shake my head again, "As much as I'd love to hear your pitiful attempt at spelling, I'm going to be late for class."

I whirled and stalked into the building, flipping her off as I walked through the door.

I walked into art class with a brilliant smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to continue writing this story, you must review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**So I have written two new stories. If you like my writing you should check them out. One is for Naruto pairing ShikaIno (only! No temari! But I still love her) and the other is an Inuyasha story that's kinda sad but I already know whats gonna happen! HA!**

**So...anyway... Don't own Naruto. Tried to buy it but dude's stingy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

**SASUKE**

I can feel her nails digging into my back through my t-shirt. They're filed short, so they don't hurt, like others I know of. I know she doesn't want me to stop because she's panting like a dog in heat, and I imagine I am much the same.

I know Naruto's not home because I don't hear his music, or his chainsaw-like snoring.

Somehow we made it to my apartment, though I can't for the fucking life of me figure out how. Honestly, if I cared enough I could figure it out, but I was too preoccupied with other... propositions.

The pink haired girl shoves me up against my door, making it damn near impossible to unlock it, but I don't really mind. I'm smirking into her kiss as she begins trying to take my shirt off of me.

I pull away finally and step forward, invading what was left of her personal space, and kiss her hard on her already swollen lips.

And, oh damn, when I pull back she's smirking sexily up at me. I see a challenge in her eyes. A challenge she knows I won't back down from.

I growl at her playfully and nip her on her collarbone, earning a breathy moan from her. Now it's my turn to smirk.

Soon I see her blissful expression turn into a mischievous grin. I have half a second to wonder what she's going to do when she leans into me the right(wrong?) way and I groan out loud. She begins to grind into me and I feel like I'm literally going to _explode_ from the friction.

Finally, I push her leg away from me, and fumble with the lock until finally, _finally,_ it clicks open again.

In a surprise attack, I wrap my arms around her waist and throw her onto the bed, then proceed to craw on top of her. She squeaks, taken off guard, but is much happier with the change of position. I raise off of her enough to slide my hands up her torso, underneath her shirt and pull it up above her bra. She squirms underneath my fingertips, as if this she's ticklish. I'd have to remember that... later.

I gripped her hips and ground into her, watching as she arched her back in response, moaning loudly.

She raises up slightly to place a teasing kiss to my mouth, and I smirk as I take this as the perfect opportunity to slip her shirt off of her. She shivers when she lays back down on the cold sheets, so I lay flush against her.

"Cold?" I ask, teasingly.

"No." She says, "Should I be?"

"You wouldn't be soon." I answer back before I claim her mouth viciously.

This kiss was meant to seal the deal. To tell her that _tonight_ she was mine. That tonight, I was the winner. However, she challenged me again, and this time I was taken quite off guard.

With a burst of strength I didn't know she had, she flipped us over, crawling over me with this sexy little... saunter, for lack of a better word. She straddles my waist, teasing my erection. I clenched my teeth. She bent down to slowly kiss up my jaw and lightly on the corner of my mouth, before moving away again. I sat up, trying to claim her mouth again, but she used my movement to tug my shirt off of me and toss it across the room in a manner that made me make a grab for her mouth again. She put her finger to my lips, stopping my approach.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke," She smirked, leaning down close to my face to give me the _best_ view of her possible, "aren't we impatient?"

She leaned down further, ghosting her lips across mine for the smallest fraction of a second, before retreating again.

"Fuck yes." I growled, yanking her back down to my level.

We wrestled for a moment, biting and laughing, kissing and smacking, only for an instant, and then I was back in control. I had a feeling that's how she wanted it anyway.

"What do you want?" I ask, smirking down at her.

Her wrists were pinned to the bed, she looked up at me with an icy glare, saying that she dared me to test her.

And test her I would.

My nose touched hers as I smirked, pressing a kiss to the corner to her mouth before moving down her jaw and to her neck. I nibbled below her ear, flicking the lobe with my tongue. I found a spot that made her keen softly in my ear, and gave it special attention, earning a groan from a very frustrated Sakura.

"You!" She gasped finally.

"Me what?" I smirked, looking in her eyes. They were defeated.

"I want you," She bit out, glaring at me, "to fuck me. _Now_."

I felt my smirk turn into a grin as I slipped my hands down to the button of her jeans, "Now was that so hard?"

"Shut up!" She said before she kissed me hard.

* * *

><p>I jumped up at the sudden, loud noise sounding next to my head. It was my damn alarm clock (now broken). For a moment, I was wondering where the fuck Sakura had run off to, when suddenly it dawned on me.<p>

It was a dream.

I cursed, "Ah, goddamnit."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! It's not a lemon, or anything close, but that was before they actually had sex while they were drunk. Sasuke doesn't like that very much :D This was shorter, but necessary. This is what Sakura is NORMALLY like. Well not sexy vixen but challenging and bold lol. Hope you like her.<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
